<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson Learnt? I Think Not by Cat16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624436">Lesson Learnt? I Think Not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16'>Cat16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboah Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the girls and Jackie boy were gone dw, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dry Humping, Flashbacks, Gangbang, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Public Sex, RDR2, Rape, Semi-Public Sex, blowjob, coudnt even hold it, cum in pants, im sorry, m/m/m/m/mm///m/m/mm/m/m, nice one Sean, whole gang got banged ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes a huge mistake. And Dutch can only think of one suitable punishment - one that will both teach Arthur and John a lesson, and give the gang some... uh</p><p> </p><p><em> Bonding time </em>...</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: VERY MUCH EXPLICIT ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK AND READ TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Bill Williamson, Arthur Morgan/Javier Escuella, Arthur Morgan/John Marston, Charles Smith/Arthur Morgan, Dutch van der Linde/Arthur Morgan, Dutch van der Linde/John Marston, Javier Escuella/John Marston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboah Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson Learnt? I Think Not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OH FUCK LORD FORGIVE ME</p><p>Okay so what I wrote is shit, what it is about is absolutely horrifying cant believe I created this but UH ye</p><p>that’s here now so enjoy this absolute shit-fight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How in hell on earth did he get here? How was Arthur-fucking-Morgan kneeling before Dutch Van der Linde, mouth filled by the older man’s dick. The other men in camp stood by, eagerly awaiting their turn, the women and Jack having been shuffled down to wash the clothes in the river under Sadie’s and Susan’s eyes. Both Arthur and John were on their knees, hands bound behind their backs, Arthur’s mouth wrapped around Dutch’s shaft and John lapping at his balls.</p><p>Dutch had his fingers clenched in Arthur’s hair with one hand, the other tangled in John’s hair. His rings tapped against the top of Arthur’s head every once in a while as he forced Arthur harder and deeper onto his dick until he and John were only centimetres apart. He groaned as he felt his own hard cock straining at the fabric of his jeans. He glanced toward John, who was now shuffling slightly with his own erection blatantly obvious.</p><p>Dutch growled something unintelligible as he pulled Arthur right onto him until his dick hit the back of Arthur’s throat. The younger man gagged slightly, squirming as he felt Dutch release himself down his throat. He swallowed quickly, glancing up at Dutch, who was still glaring icily at him. Dutch leant down, cock still buried deep in Arthur’s mouth. “You gonna disobey me again, boys?” He asked quietly, voice only loud enough for Arthur and John. “You two going to go at it again like rabbits behind my back?” He growled, pulling out of Arthur’s mouth.</p><p>Arthur’s only response was to spit the remaining cum out of his mouth, right to Dutch’s boots. The older man’s brows lowered and John whined as his hair was pulled punishingly hard. “In that case, the others wouldn’t mind using you like <em> whores </em> would they?” Dutch hissed, pushing the two men back and slicing his knife along the ropes binding their wrists. John stood immediately, followed closely by Arthur, both watching as Dutch walked away to sit outside his tent. The first of the gathered men to make a move was Bill.</p><p>He stalked forward, fumbling with the buttons of his pants, pulling out his rock-hard cock. Arthur sneered, backing slightly away. He felt hands on his shoulders, feeling himself be pushed to his knees.</p><p>“C’mon, Arthur. You’ve done it to me, <em> hermoso </em>.” Javier whispered huskily into his ear before his hands moved away. Arthur’s breath hitched, eyes glazing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Son? Are you okay?” Dutch placed a hand on Arthur’s knee, watching anxiously as he swayed in the saddle. “Arthur?” Dutch called, louder this time. Arthur snapped free of his confused and blank stare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know what the fuck- what- just… shit.” Arthur stammered, slipping down from the saddle. He winced slightly, waving of Dutch’s concerned hand on his shoulder. “I ain’t going to that damned swamp anytime soon. Just ran into some… strange man. He called me into his cabin- then… knocked me out and I woke up with him – well – uh… taking advantage of me, I guess.” Arthur winced again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dutch was doing a terrible job of holding back laughter, Arthur thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, you’d best have a lie-down.” Dutch advised.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bill looked up from the bottle of beer (Or whiskey. Or both.) in his hands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Same thing happened to me!” He slurred, laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bet you enjoyed it!” Arthur snapped and Dutch coughed, turning away. Bill’s face flushed and Arthur snorted at the obvious hardness in his pants at Arthur’s words. “Guess I’m correct, then.” He hissed, stalking back to his tent, attempting to hide his limp. He heard Dutch and Bill snorting with laughter behind him and felt the heat creep up his neck and ears. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was startled out of his memory by Sean moving up behind him in Javier’s place, hands keeping him firmly on his knees. He felt fingers pry his jaw open, disgust pooling in his stomach as Bill guided his cock into Arthur’s mouth. When Arthur didn’t move Bill gave an annoyed grunt, simply thrusting into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur’s gaze flicked over to Javier and John, Javier having pushed John’s pants to his ankles, pressing John’s ass to his stomach.</p><p>Javier moved his arm to hold John in a choke-hold, fingers working into his mouth. Arthur groaned as he watched John suckle eagerly. Javier grinned, pulling his fingers free from John’s mouth and shoving one into John without warning. Arthur’s mouth watered as he watched John’s back arch, head falling against the crook of Javier’s neck. Javier’s fingers pumped in and out of his ass, Arthur losing focus as Bill began to thrust into his mouth harder and more erratically.</p><p>Arthur pulls back quicker than he thought possible when he senses Bill is about to reach his climax. He stands even faster, darting to the side to avoid the seed that shoots from Bill’s cock. Arthur’s head whips around at the sound of John groaning. The sound is loud, high pitched and above all, familiar. For both him and Javier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck, Arthur! Fuck, fuck, fuck.” John whines, clawing at the earth below him as Arthur’s hard dick pounds into him at an impossible rate, bottoming out with each thrust. Arthur’s fingers have dug painfully into John’s hips, leaving bruises forming already. Both Arthur and John are panting like rabid animals, Arthur from exertion, John from the belt around his neck. Arthur’s lasso is tied to the makeshift collar, the fraying rope held tightly between Arthur’s teeth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With each pull backward from Arthur, he tugs on the rope, tightening the pressure around John’s neck momentarily. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknownst to them Javier is backed up against a tree, eyes taking in the sight before him hungrily. He isn’t seen. He never is unless he wants to be, even if now he is at what is quite possibly his most vulnerable. His pants have been hastily pushed down, though only enough to free his cock. One hand is wrapped around the tree, the other pumping himself in time with John’s gasps and Arthur’s grunts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sneaks frequent glances around the tree, back toward camp, making sure not a soul will see either him or the pair before him. He feels a familiar tightening pooling in his stomach, releasing himself with an inaudible gasp before wiping his hand on the tree-trunk and hastily refastening his belt and pants. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything happens a little at once, Charles moving forward to shove Bill out of the way, eager for his turn with Arthur. Javier is pounding into John, the other man on his hands and knees. Dutch is smoking a cigar, waving Micah over from where he is still seated by the fire. Sean is groaning, and Arthur has the sneaking suspicion he just came in his pants at the sight before him.</p><p>There isn’t time to give it much thought as Charles pulls Arthur’s face toward his own. Their lips connect and Arthur can feel Charles’ erection pressing against his own. The feeling makes him moan into Charles’ mouth, the other man’s hand moving down to rub at both of them through their pants.</p><p>Charles freezes at the sound of Dutch’s voice.</p><p>“This is punishment, Charles. <em> Not </em> a reward.”</p><p>And with that, Arthur is pushed back to the ground, Charles’ cock pressing at his lips. Arthur opens his mouth, doing his best to ignore the encouraging hand at the back of his head. He faintly hears a string of Spanish as Javier releases himself into John.</p><p>“Joder, una puta tan buena para mí. Pequeña perra.” Javier’s hands are clutching at John before he remembers to pull away, tucking himself back into his pants and moving away, leaving John on the ground. Arthur swirls his tongue slightly against Charles’ cock, earning a satisfied grunt. His hand moves of it’s own accord to touch Charles’ balls and without warning, the other man is spilling himself into Arthur’s mouth.</p><p>Despite his best efforts to swallow every drop, it dribbles down his chin, dripping to the ground. Charles steps away with a faint grin, Javier once again moving forward. He pulls Arthur to his feet, moving forward slowly to swipe his tongue over the seed still running down Arthur’s lips and chin. </p><p>Dutch stands, ready to stop him, before he realises no one cares anymore.</p><p>What was meant to be, and maybe once was, a punishment has become a free-for-all, each man thinking of his own pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Javier – I – We can’t.” Arthur pants, forehead still resting on the other man’s as they drew air into their near-empty lungs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Says who?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No- well… I… never mind.” Arthur stammers, hiding his lack of reasoning beyond his own fear of being caught by once again meeting their lips. Javier’s hands are calloused and work-hardened, yet surprisingly gentle as they rest on Arthur’s jaw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Javier grinds his hips slowly into Arthur’s, the smell and taste of the cheap whiskey they had both practically inhaled invading Arthur’s senses. Javier’s hair falls to frame both their faces, doing little to conceal the hunger and lust in their frantic kisses. Javier is biting at Arthur’s lip, tongue darting out to meet Arthur’s from time to time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s messy and desperate as they grasp at one another, messy, desperate, drunken, and too long in coming. They both knew it was there, needing the extra kick of confidence and possibly loss of reasoning alcohol provided them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Arthur had no clue what he was doing, Javier on the other hand, had been with John for several months prior to the moment he and Arthur were now sharing. He knew his was sufficiently around pleasing another man and was pushing buttons Arthur never knew he had. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>John still lay on the floor, gasping for breath, and Javier still kissed Arthur. He remembered his way around Arthur like the back of his hand. Before either knew what was happening, or why or who was bearing witness, Javier had pushed Arthur backward. He straddled the older man as he lay on his back on a wooden table.</p><p>Their hard cocks were pressed firmly together, Arthur rolling his hips upward desperately. Many of the men who had been standing around now made noises of disgust, moving away now that they knew what was about to happen. They had received their pleasure, only to unwittingly spark and old flame that had once burnt out.</p><p>Someone helped John up and to bed, but most moved away from Javier and Arthur, who in their desperation, had neglected to move somewhere private.</p><p>Needless to say, Kieran would be cleaning that table, though it wouldn’t be used for several weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy I know it’s bad but its been sitting around gathering dust and I was like fuck it just post it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>